The goal of the Nebraska Center for the Molecular Biology of Neurosensory Systems (NCNS) is to build a producfive group of researchers invesfigafing the mechanisms of neurosensory development which will provide the foundafions for new treatments. The Administrafive Core is designed to provide the infrastructure required to attain the research and infrastructure goals of the NCNS. The structures and services in the core are designed to promote the confinued growth of neurosensory and neurodeveiopmental research through 1) oversight of effective and efficient scientific cores; 2) direcfion of programs to provide support; 3) mentoring for pilot research; and 4) coordination with other COBRE and INBRE programs. The Administrafive Core is led by the Principal Investigator, who directs the scientific and research,mission of the NCNS, and the Program Coordinator who provides guidance and oversight for the four scientific core facilties. The PI is assisted by representafives from the two participafing insfitufions, Boys Town Nafional Research Hospital and Creighton University, forming the Execufive Committee. An internal Steering Committee is established to advise the PI in policy decisions and in the selecfion of research projects and to provide an annual evaluation. An External Advisory Committee of prominent scienfists provides further expert evaluafion for the NCNS. Our research and mentoring efforts have resulted in the development of an interactive group of productive junior and senior researchers. Our core facilities are widely used and have proven to be essential to the biomedical research enterprise at our three cooperating institutions. The continued operafion ofthe cores beyond the funding period will be assured through the application of efficient management tools in each core and the commitment of the administrative officials from all three institutions.